Hambre
by The Angel of London
Summary: Los Weasleys comen mucho. {Un cuento corto que me vino a la cabeza de repente. Mi primero en espanol!} [Me faltan tildes y signos de interrogacion en algunos sitios - teclado ingles, sabes?]


**Hambre**

Los Weasleys eran conocidos por – aparte de tener el pelo de un color sorprendentemente rojo – su gran apetito. Todos, desde Bill a Ginny comían bastante para dos personas en una comida. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena; siempre se les veían comer como si sus vidas dependiesen en ello. Afortunadamente para los Gryffindors, el único que no comía_ algo _educadamente era Ron, los otros cinco hermanos y la única hermana eran más educados al comer. Lo malo era que solo iba por su segundo año, y quedaban bastantes hasta que terminase el.

Hermione Granger, por ejemplo, era una quien expresaba su asco al ver a su mejor amigo comer diariamente. El chico en cuestión siempre decía algo malo de sus hábitos de estudio y volvía a comer. No era nada raro ver a todos alrededor del pelirrojo mirándole con una cara de no gustarles nada lo que ven.

Nadie, eso es, excepto los propios Weasleys, sabían _porque _comían cantidades tan enormes. Nunca se llenaba? Nunca se cansaban de tanto comer? No, porque ni tan siquiera cuatro años antes podían disfrutar de la comida.

Empezó todo con la Primer Guerra, la cual termino de repente con el vencimiento de Voldemort en las manos del único Harry Potter. Durante esa época de batalla y de miedo, familias – como las de los Weasley – se vieron obligadas a controlar la cantidad de comida que se _gastaba _al día. No podían arriesgar comer más de lo únicamente necesario en un día, ya que había la posibilidad que el próximo día no quedara más que comer.

Aun después, en los 80, la vida de esa familia en concreto era difícil. Arthur, aun tener un trabajo algo bueno, ganaba poco menos del dinero necesario para mantener a nueve personas. También existía el problema que Bill, el Weasley hijo mayor, había empezado a acudir a Hogwarts semanas antes del fin de la guerra. Los libros y materiales necesarios no eran muy baratos, así que había varios días en el que los seis hijos que quedaban en casa se quedaban con hambre al dormir. La situación económica se complico cuando el segundo hijo mayor, Charlie comenzó Hogwarts en 1983.

Con dos hijos a salvo y comiendo bien en el colegio, Arthur y Molly decidieron que, por un par de años, se tendría que ahorrar dinero rápidamente. Empezaron a cortar gastos, y solo se quedaron con dos escobas para volar de vez en cuando. La comida se compraba en bultos de mes en mes, y se repartían a lo largo de cada mes. La ropa se tendría que pasar de hermano a hermano, a no ser que Molly consiguiera transfigurar alguna prenda.

Por cinco años largos se vieron forzados a compartir lo poco que tenían, y se intento gastar lo menos posible. Estaban todos muy delgados, y Molly solía llorar al verles tener hambre. Siempre juraba darles lo más posible de comer en el futuro, un futuro cercano, preferiblemente.

Llego el 89, y se largaron los gemelos, Fred y George, a Hogwarts. Los materiales de sus cinco hijos escolarizados costaron bastante, pero ya habían empezado a mejorar. Ya hacia un ano que sus porciones crecían de tamaño, y empezaron a poner un poco de peso. Parecían más sanos, y Arthur trabajaba más para poder apurar el incremento de dinero.

En la época entre entonces y cuando llego la hora de ir Ron a Hogwarts con sus hermanos, los mayores se habían acostumbrado a comer porciones grandes en el colegio, y Ron y Ginny fueron compartidos la comida – eran los que más lo necesitaban.

Una de las cosas que cemento la amistad entre él y Harry, en la opinión de Ron, era cuando le compartió su comida en el _Hogwarts Express_, aun haber comido poco el mismo. Aquella amistad legendaria comenzó con los caramelos, y un monstruo en Halloween añadió a su tercera parte – pero eso es una historia para otro día.

**No sabéis que raro me supo escribir esto en castellano. Aun estudiar y hablar este idioma todos los días, escribir historias así me resulta algo difícil. Conste que es mi primera vez, así que tenéis algo que creéis que podre mejorar, decídmelo! Y si, sé que me faltan tildes, pero mi portátil a veces no las corrige.**

**Esta idea me había entrado a la cabeza ayer [es decir, el 6 de Julio, cuando escribí este cuentito]. **_**Porque los Weasley comen tanto? **_**Inmediatamente, me empecé a elaborar una idea de que comían poco en su infancia, y que por eso Molly le preocupaba mucho ver a Harry tan delgado todos los veranos. **

**Por cierto, no tengo los dos signos de interrogación, solo el del final, porque mi teclado es ingles. Las tildes me las corrigió este tal **_**autocorrect**_**. Lo del **_**monstruo **_**en el último párrafo es porque no se cómo se llamo eso que ataco a Hermione en el primer libro. Pensaba ogro, pero eso es '**_**ogre'**_**¸ y yo quiero '**_**troll'**_**.**


End file.
